yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Tōya
Toya (凍矢, Tōya The Hexed Ice-user), known as Touya in the English Dub, is a former member of Team Masho and now an ally of Yusuke Urameshi. He is voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto in the original Japanese and Daniel Katzuk in the FUNimation English dub. Appearance Fitting with his power over ice, Touya has slicked-back blue hair, with four green strands jutting downwards on the left side of his face. He is short of stature but mature with his facial expression, head up straight with composure and with pointy eyelids and low, bushy blue eye-brows, giving the impression that he is always keeping his sight on a certain object. He wears a fishnet undershirt and over it a dark blue shirt with lighter blue pants. In his first appearance in the Dark Tournament, he wears a one-shouldered white tunic with a lavender gem on the shoulder, and his purple belt is also decorated with a lavender gem. His shinobi robe is black with a pointy hood that is decorated with a green cross. In the Three Kings Saga, he's abandoned the white tunic and the gems, which could signify that he no longer is employed as a shinobi. In the glimpses of his training under Genkai, we see him wearing a small, loose white shirt. Personality While fighting Kurama, he didn't seem to have honor, as he mercilessly attacked him despite him being under Gama's spell. He also seemed to be rather arrogant, claiming to win every last one of his fights. Although this cocky behavior seems to derive from his compassion, noticeable as he swore to defeat Kurama as to avenge Gama's death. Toya displays a calm exterior when he was fighting, being intelligent enough as to not underestimate his enemy, even if they happened to be handicapped and attacks with the same level of strategy as his opponent, always thinking of what the opponent might plan next. It is assumed that Jin and Toya are friends because they are rarely seen separated from each other's company. They are fellow Shinobi, but it is never openly stated that they are friends. Toya has a more rocky relationship with team leader, Risho as he berates him for cheating in the tournament, but Risho silences him by backhanding him with a fully rock covered fist. Toya respects Kurama, after Kurama chooses to save his life, and contributed saving Kurama's little sister when she needed. Despite his social flaws, Toya appeared to hide a much more profound and philosophical side. When Kurama asks Toya as to what would his shinobi clan do, should they obtain the island, he merely and quite metaphorically stated that his ninja clan would obtain "the light". This seemed to reference the fact that his clan did not possess a certain degree of freedom. During the events of the Three Kings saga, Toya admits to Kurama that he has finally obtained the light. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Fighting on the side of Team Masho, Touya was chosen to fight Kurama after his near defeat against Gama. In order to steal some time until the blood seals would wore off, Kurama asks Toya about Team Masho's intentions. Toya takes that time to explain that the shinobi clan had planed on obtaining Hanging Neck Island as a base of operation. There main goal was freedom. After he explains his motives, Toya immediately started the fight and lashed out towards Kurama. During the match, Kurama mostly ran around the stadium, waiting for the energy binding seal that was placed on him to wear off. Hiei, while watching the fight, comments that Touya is probably the foremost master in controlling ice, and that even Kurama will have a hard time defeating him. Continuing to attack, Touya seems to have the upper hand, he shot multiple times with his ice knives and had planed to end the fight by impaling Kurama on his ice crafted sword. However, Kurama plants the death seed in his own body after being cut by Touya. When the plant harvests, Kurama stabs Touya directly through the chest but does not kill the ice apparition. As Toya was left wounded and lying on the ground, an unconscious Kurama was declared the winner. Toya would remain silent for the rest of the Masho vs. Yurameshi fights, until it was declared that Yusuke's match against Jin was declared a null match. Toya confronts Team Masho's leader, Risho whom he claimed to have cheated and as such had broken the ninja's code of honor. Risho simply responds that he had done everything in his power in order to achieve there team's chance to victory, he then punches Toya away from his side, calling him a mere grunt. After Team Masho had lost the match against Team Urameshi, they where left with only three surviving members, Toya, Jin and Risho. As such, Toya and Jin stood together as a two man team, while Risho remained alone during the remainder of the tournament, hinting out that the three warriors had abolished there former ninja clan. Toya along side Jin seemed to have befriended former Team Rokuyukai members Chu and Rinku. The four of them would rescue Keiko and an unconscious Yusuke Urameshi from a trio of low class demons, at the time of the Urameshi Team vs. Uraotogi Team. During the Dark Tournament finals, Toya and Jin viewed together the fight between Yusuke and the Younger Toguro brother. As Toguro began absorbing the souls of the audience in order to fuel his inhuman strength, Jin protects Toya by means of a wind barrier. After Toguro's death at the hands of Yusuke, Sakyo activates the stadium's self destruct sequence, forcing Toya and Jin to flee the tournament. The former ninja's expressed there desire to battle Urameshi's group in the a future tournament. They are not seen afterwards. Three Kings Saga Touya, along with Jin, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, and Suzuka had trained with Genkai and are now at the upper A-class level. Together, they travel to Makai with Kurama, to join Yomi's side in the tournament. One by one his friends lose, and their hopes rest on Touya. However, he loses his battle to Kujou, one of Raizen's old friends. Epilogue Toya is seen in some part of Demon World in the epilogue of the manga, accompanied by Jin, Suzuka, and Shishiwakamaru. He sneezes as it is revealed that Koto has a crush on him (This is based on a japanese superstition that when someone talks about you behind your back you sneeze). Techniques/Moves *'Cursed Ice Use' (呪氷使, Ju Hyō Tsuka): Also known as Frozen Hell (極寒地獄, Gokkan Jigoku), this technique freezes water vapor into ice. He uses this to create a barrier of ice, providing the opponent with fewer options for escape. He extends his aura to freeze surrounding areas. *'Shards of Winter' (魔笛霰弾射, Ma Teki Sandan Sha, translated as Magic Flute Sleet Bullet Shoot): By blowing on his palm, much like blowing into a flute, Touya freezes the water molecules in the air into sharp crystals and sends them slicing at high speeds towards his opponents. :*There's a pun in the name of this technique, given that "Sandan", when written as (散弾), means "buckshot" and the fact that this technique, when fired, is much like a shotgun blast. *'Ice Sword' (呪氷剣, Ju Hyō Ken, literally translated as Cursed Ice Sword): By freezing the water molecules around his palm, Touya creates a sword composed entirely of ice. Anime-Only Techniques *'Ice Absorption': The true name of this attack is never given. In this attack, Toya causes the opponent to be surrounded by ice, the ice then freezes parts of their body and their energy is then sucked from them. Moreover, they are rendered partially immobile and open for an attack from Toya's Shards of Winter. He uses this attack in the Demon World Tournament. Trivia * The kanji reading for Toya's name: 凍矢 translate to "frozen arrow", fitting his element and his determination. *During the Makai Tournament, Toya has a Rei-Ki of 123,000. *Contrary to popular belief, Toya and the other 5 fighters recruited for Yomi are not A Class Demons and are actually S Class. This is proven as Shachi, Hokushin and Kiri, S Class Makai Generals have Rei-Ki of 36,000-89,500 while Jin, Chu, Toya, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka and Rinku all have Rei-Ki of over 100,000. Category:Characters Category:Demons